


Changing Skins

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt May is mentioned, Body Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Send prompts/requests to my tumblr @understarkercover - I'd be happy to fulfill it :)





	Changing Skins

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts/requests to my tumblr @understarkercover - I'd be happy to fulfill it :)

Before becoming Spiderman, Peter wasn’t very self-conscious about his body.

He didn’t think much about his appearance before because he never had a reason to.He knew his place in his high school’s social order,and he knew his <strike>terrible</strike> fashion sense drove off many people despite his “winning personality,” <strike>thanks Aunt</strike><strike> M</strike><strike>ay</strike>. He was comfortable in his loose khaki pants and pun-ful shirts.

And then he became Spiderman. And then he got a suit from Tony Fucking Stark. A complex masterpiece that was tailored just for him and his needs - a piece that was _skin tight._ His immediate reaction was immense joy and excitement <strike>and holy shit Iron Man made me something</strike>.

All the while, a voice in the back of Peter’s head was telling that he did not look good in that suit. It was too tight. Too bright. Too superhero -fashion- forward for Peter Parker.

Only that first time,he told that voice to shut up <strike>never disagreeing </strike>because he needed the suit to be the best damn hero he could be. So he wore the suit.

The suit was genius, functioning perfectly and making his nightly patrols a thousand times easier.

The suit showed off every inch of his body by clinging to his exact form.

Peter knew he became more conventionally attractive after the spider bite - abs, strong biceps and triceps, a sharper jawline ,and runner’s legs.

But none of that was Peter. The one he knew and accepted and had grown up with. The real Peter had a small frame, bird legs, and a bobble head look to him. Slightly effeminate in the face and slightly pudgy around the waist. He knew _that _Peter. That version of himself he _liked_.

Though the worst part of his body? His thighs. Good god,he hated his fucking thighs. They were muscled and sinewy from nights of flips,running,and fighting.

He had ripped nearly half of the old pants he owned,frantically trying to find a pair that fit to go to school in. Then he had to explain to his Aunt May that a large portion of his pants didn’t fit him anymore.

So,they went shopping a week later from whatever spare cash May had managed to put together. They went from thrift store to thrift store, trying on every pair of men’s jeans they could. Peter was about to cry from frustration because nothing _fit- _his thighs stopped multiple pairs of jeans from being pulled up.

Then, finally, May had quietly suggested that Peter should try on women’s jeans- they are more suited for a curved form than any men’s jeans were. The first pair they found from the women’s section fit him.

That was one of the most humiliating situations he had lived through. Not because he was afraid of being more feminine or fearful for his masculine pride, but because he didn’t even recognize his own body anymore.

He avoided mirrors and reflective surfaces at all costs in the suit. He avoided looking too closely at his jeans most mornings. He avoided a lot,but he could never avoid himself- his own body.

When Tony asked him out in his first year of college, Peter was thrilled. He had a harbored a crush on the man for many years and admired his character <strike>and accepted his character flaws .</strike>

In the beginning stages of the most physical side of their relationship,Peter refused to straddle Tony’s lap. He refused to wear any short shorts (or god forbid, plain boxers) around him.

It was extremely difficult to get Peter to open up about the reason why. And after a longer conversation in their bedroom, Tony wanted to shake his lover furiously. Peter was _gorgeous_ and he had _gorgeous_ thighs.

He told him just that.

“Ha!” Peter laughed, “I think we’re talking about different people.”

A raised eyebrow.

“You’re serious?” he asked in complete disbelief

“Baby,_Bambino,” _he cupped Peter’s face,“ Your thighs are sculpted by the fucking _gods_.”

Peter squirmed,“They’re not my thighs. They’re big and ugly and ruin any pair of pants after a few months. And _chafing_,ugh.”

“Of course they’re your thighs,” Tony lowered his lips to kiss at the column of Peter’s neck, “and they’re strong and beautiful. Plus,I can buy you pants. Fuck,I’ll buy you a whole-”

Peter pulled Tony up to shut him up with a passionate kiss.

“No buying me companies.”

“I want to show you how much I love you and your thighs.”

“Don’t buy companies for me.”

“Fine then,” and he flipped Peter to be flat on his back, he hoovered over his face for a moment before moving lower.

And lower.

And _lower_.

‘Til Tony’s hearing was slightly muffled by Peter’s sweatpant-covered thighs. He yanked them,and the boy’s boxers, down in one swoop.

He nipped at a bare thigh when he felt Peter start to try and close his legs.

“Nu-uh, baby, let me show you how much I love these thighs.”

So goddamn much,if the days worth of bruises said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You CAN'T tell me something like this didn't happen to Peter and his wardrobe after the bite. Fun fact: I pictured Andrew Garfield's Peter Parker for all of this.


End file.
